cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Customization
See: Accessories/Clothing Customization is a feature in Cattails that allows the player to customize their cat's appearance. There are three customization types available: Pelts, Eye Colors, and Clothing Items. Changing The player can change their cat's appearance by opening the inventory and selecting Change under the cat's portrait. The player can equip accessories from this menu. Obtaining Accessories and pelts can be bought at shops or by fulfilling requirements. There are other ways to obtain pelts: * Fulfill Requirements (See: Special Conditions section of this page for more info.) * Early Access/Kickstarter Backer * Promo Codes Eye Color red_eyes.png|Red Eyes gold_eyes.png|Gold Eyes yellow_eyes.png|Yellow Eyes emerald_eyes.png|Emerald Eyes green_eyes.png|Green Eyes blue_eyes.png|Blue Eyes turquoise_eyes.png|Turquoise Eyes pink_eyes.png|Pink Eyes lavender_eyes.png|Lavender Eyes white_eyes.png|White Eyes brown_eyes.png|Brown Eyes grey_eyes.png|Grey Eyes black_eyes.png|Black Eyes The player can change their eye color anytime. There are 13 default eye colors available. The player cat's kittens can inherit their eye color, their mate's, or both parent's colors. Pelts The player cat's pelt is the coat color they are currently wearing. A set of Kickstarter exclusive pelt colors were available for Kickstarter backers or Early Access buyers only, and are now unobtainable. Pelt Color List M = Mews MC = Mole Cash T = Festival Tokens Default Pelts default-White.png|White default-Gray.png|Gray default-Cream.png|Cream default-Orange.png|Orange default-Chocolate.png|Chocolate default-Blue.png|Blue * Blue * Chocolate * Cream * Gray * Orange * White Ember's Exotic Emporium: forest-Black.png|Black forest-Red.png|Red forest-Orange:White.png|Orange/White forest-Black:White.png|Black/White blue:white.png|Blue/White forest-Orange Calico.png|Orange Calico forest-Orange Tabby.png|Orange Tabby forest-Light Orange Tabby.png|Light Orange Tabby forest-Brown TIger.png|Brown Tiger forest-Ticked Gray.png|Ticked Gray * Black - 90 M * Red - 90 M * Orange/White - 120 M * Black/White - 120 M * Blue/White - 100 M * Orange Calico - 150 M * Orange Tabby - 150 M * Light Orange Tabby - 150 M * Brown Tiger - 150 M * Ticked Gray - 150 M Delta's Guaranteed Goods: mountain-Sand.png|Sand mountain-Navy.png|Navy mountain-Gray:White.png|Gray/White mountain-Sand:White.png|Sand/White mountain-Silver Tabby.png|Silver Tabby tortoise:white.png|Tortoiseshell/White mountain-Tortoise.png|Tortoise mountain-Mottled Brown.png|Mottled Brown mountain-Blue Tortoiseshell.png|Blue Tortoiseshell * Sand - 90 M * Navy - 90 M * Gray/White - 120 M * Sand/White - 120 M * Silver Tabby - 150 M * Tortoiseshell/White - 150 M * Tortoise - 150 M * Mottled Brown - 150 M * Blue Tortoiseshell - 150 M Savannah's Shoppe: mystic-Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon mystic-Yellow.png|Yellow mystic-Caramel.png|Caramel mystic-Brown.png|Brown mystic-Cinnamon:White.png|Cinnamon/White mystic-Gold Tabby.png|Gold Tabby mystic-Bee Tabby.png|Bee Tabby mystic-Calicomania.png|Calicomania ticked brown.png|Ticked Brown * Cinnamon - 90 M * Yellow - 90 M * Caramel - 90 M * Brown - 90 M * Cinnamon/White - 120 M * Gold Tabby - 150 M * Bee Tabby - 150 M * Calicomania - 150 M * Ticked Brown - 125 M Peanut's Trading Post: Ruddycoat.png|Ruddy custom-Zebra.png|Zebra Umbracat.png|Umbra Pink tabby.png|Pink Tabby Regalcat.png|Regal Dark Calico.png|Dark Calico ticked cream.png|Ticked Cream * Orange Cream - 150 M * Ruddy - 150 M * Zebra - 150 M * Umbra - 200 M * Pink Tabby - 200 M * Regal - 250 M * Dark Calico - 250 M * Ticked Cream - 200 M Molo's Shop: minec-Cowhide.png|Cowhide minec-Mottled White.png|Mottled White minec-Siamese.png|Siamese Black Calico.png|Black Calico minep-Pink.png|Pink minep-Pink:White.png|Pink/White minep-Candy.png|Candy minep-fierybrown.png|Fiery Brown minei-Frost.png|Frost minei-Frost:White.png|Frost/White minei-Frost Tabby.png|Frost Tabby minei-Seafoam.png|Seafoam * Cowhide - 250 MC * Mottled White - 350 MC * Siamese - 350 MC * Black Calico - 450 MC Molu's Shop: * Pink - 250 MC * Pink/White - 350 MC * Candy - 350 MC * Fiery Brown - 450 MC [[Molay|'Molay's']]' Shop': * Frost - 250 MC * Frost/White - 350 MC * Frost Tabby - 350 MC * Seafoam - 450 MC [[Festivals|'Festival']]' Shop': festival-Pastels.png|Pastels painted.png|Painted festival-Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam festival-Sun Tabby.png|Sun Tabby festival-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin festival-Silhouette.png|Silhouette festival-Snowday.png|Snowday Glacier.png|Glacier * Spring: Pastels - 4 T * Spring: Painted - 8 T * Summer: Sunbeam - 4 T * Summer: Sun Tabby - 8 T * Autumn: Pumpkin - 4 T * Autumn: Silhouette - 8 T * Winter: Snowday - 4 T * Winter: Glacier - 8 T Special Conditions: quest-Guardian.png|Guardian (no glowing translucence) credits-Smoky Blue.png|Smoky Blue credits-Burnt Tabby.png|Burnt Tabby credits-Watermelon.png|Watermelon credits-Swiss.png|Swiss Kickstarter.png|Kickstarter Black_Tabby.png|Black Tabby Orange_Bengal.png|Orange Bengal Fire Bengal.png|Fire Bengal indy popcon.png|PopCon * Guardian - Finish the main quest. * Smoky Blue - Get 250-499 points in the credits game. * Burnt Tabby - Get 500-749 points in the credits game. * Watermelon - Get 750-999 points in the credits game. * Swiss - Get 1,000 points in the credits game. * Kickstarter - Courageous Cat tier backers or up. * Black Tabby - Courageous Cat Deluxe tier backers or up. * Orange Bengal - Burmese Beta tier backers or up and Early Access players. * PopCon - Cattails Indy PopCon 2017. * Fire Bengal - Cattails convention 2018. Custom Colors/Promo Codes code-Pink Stripes.png|Pink Stripes code-Peppermint.png|Peppermint Hacker.png|Hacker code-Phoenix.png|Phoenix code-Cyan Tint.png|Cyan Tint code-Penny.png|Penny code-Lavender Lynx.png|Lavender Lynx code-Mossy.png|Mossy code-Blank.png|Blank code-Buebi.png|Buebi code-Delta.png|Delta code-Chocolate Bengal.png|Chocolate Bengal code-Pirrone.png|Pirrone code-Lilac Point.png|Lilac Point code-edgy.png|Blood Tiger code-Patchy Calico.png|Patchy Calico flame.png|Flame starry pelt.png|Starry Pelt constellation.png|Constellation chimera.png|Chimera dobby.png|Dobby bad weather.png|Bad Weather beef.png|Beef Lynx point.png|Lynx Point scarth.png|Scarth sentry.png|Sentry kodiak.png|Kodiak cute tabby.png|Cute Tabby wegie.png|Wegie * Pink Stripes by Falcon Development & Beka - ICECOLDLEMONADE * Peppermint by Falcon Development & Beka - HOLIDAYCHEER * Hacker by Falcon Development & Beka - NICETRYHACKER * Phoenix by Heathcliff - DMAWZYVBQDVCWHE * Cyan Tint by meowyn - Meowyn - JTQZNYQGCLSJBME * Penny by jessimew - JessiMew - HPCNPBRFTTQPQCJ * Lavender Lynx - Sarcastic Lynx - NRXBDQEVHKZWLCB * Mossy by seri - Seri! Pixel Biologist! - BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN * Blank by milma - ZKVGSFYULVMTGNQ * Buebi by zumbi - NYZUVGDFFCBLXXC * Delta by Delta - VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK * Chocolate Bengal by ventriloquist - QCGFHATCGNNLYML * Pirrone by piecey - YQQRWVQKJZJRWRL * Lilac Point by friedkilamari - EBMGTAPVWAQLGUL * Blood Tiger by castiron - NENDHNFNZXXDUTW * Patchy Calico by Lillia21 - BZAYNAZRKTLJPVD * Flame by Tyrrlin - No code released * Starry Pelt by bear - No code released * Constellation by EmmaUniverseYT - No code released * Chimera by Mely - No code released * Dobby by darkmazer - No code released * Bad Weather by Badweather4cast - No code released * Beef by Tom - No code released * Lynx Point by Kevin - No code released * Scarth by scarth64 - No code released * Sentry by shian - No code released * Kodiak by DuckGoesRawr - No code released * Cute Tabby by alisawhiteheart- No code released * Wegie by alisawhiteheart's wife - No code released Category:Lists and guides Category:Gameplay Elements